Ticklish
by pamplemousse07
Summary: Rapunzel has never been tickled before... How will Eugene explain what it's like to be tickled?


"You know… I've always wanted a castle," Eugene said, staring up at Rapunzel's castle.

"What was that?" Rapunzel, who was chasing butterflies, asked.

"I've always wanted a castle," He repeated.

"Have you?" Rapunzel flopped down on her back next to Eugene. "Well, doesn't this one count?" Eugene laughed.

"Well, technically, it's not _mine_."

"Well, it's good as yours. I mean, you only brought me back to the King and- I mean… Mom and Dad." She sat up and prodded him in the shoulder.

"Yeah… I did didn't I? And you really should stop calling them King and Queen. It's not healthy," Eugene replied, sarcastically.

"Hey!" Rapunzel laughed and poked him in the stomach and he snorted.

"Ah, don't! I'm ticklish," Eugene said, holding his stomach.

"Ticklish? That's a funny word," Rapunzel said while giggling.

"You've never been tickled?" Eugene asked, flabbergasted.

"Um… No, I don't think so. Would I know if I've been tickled?" Eugene laughed.

"Yes, you would know."

"Well… How do I find out if I'm ticklish?" Eugene opened his mouth to say something, and then closed it, thinking.

"You have to be… well… _tickled._"

"But what does that feel like?" Eugene was surprised about her lack of knowledge of something as simple as tickling.

"I guess I'll just have to… show you!" Eugene leapt at Rapunzel and began tickling her stomach. She burst into fits of giggles and tried to push him away.

"Eugene-stop-it-TICKLES!" She was laughing so hard that she had begun crying. Eugene laughed, but stopped tickling her. She gasped, trying to catch her breath, and wiped her eyes.

"_That's_ what it means to be tickled," Eugene said, watching Rapunzel curiously.

"Wow. Do people actually enjoy that?" Rapunzel asked.

"Well, I suppose. But some people aren't ticklish. So, what I just did to you might not do anything to someone else."

"That's so weird! Are people only ticklish in their stomach?" Eugene laughed.

"No, usually everyone's feet are ticklish." Rapunzel gazed down at her bare feet and tried to shove them under her, but it was too late. Eugene had already grabbed hold of Rapunzel's foot and was tickling her. She jolted her leg violently and almost kicked him straight on the nose.

"Eugene- STOP!" Rapunzel yelled, although she was laughing. She wiggled her foot around, trying to get him to stop. She lay there, writhing around, laughing until she cried… again. Eugene eventually stopped and rolled on the ground, laughing.

"Don't laugh at me!" Rapunzel said through her laughs.

"I'm-sorry-it's-just-" He burst back into laughter. Rapunzel scooted over to him and punched him in the arm.

"Don't make fun of me! I've never been tickled before!" Eugene sat up and patted her back.

"I know, I know. Sorry. It was pretty entertaining though. And I must say… I'm a pretty good tickler." Rapunzel raised her eyebrows.

"Where else?"

"What?"

"Where else are people ticklish?" Eugene raised an eyebrow.

"You ready for another?" Rapunzel squinted, challenging him. "All right, but don't get mad at me when I'm done," He replied, putting his hands in the air. He reached one hand around Rapunzel's head and took hold of her neck. He started to move his fingers in a circular motion, causing Rapunzel's head to snap back and her shoulders to rise up to her ears.

"Okay… Okay… stop!" She whimpered at him and fell to the ground. Eugene laughed as he let go of her neck.

"I warned you!" She mumbled incoherently into the ground. "What? I didn't catch that." Her back rose and fell and Eugene rested a hand there. "You okay?" Without warning, she leapt up from the ground and tackled Eugene. Attempting to tickle him, she put her hand on his neck… but on the wrong side. She was choking him, instead of tickling him.

"Rap-un-zel ca-n't br-eathe!" Eugene managed to cough out. Rapunzel, unbeknownst to what she was doing to him, was laughing. Eugene grabbed her wrist and started to pry her off of him.

"Wha…?" Rapunzel was still confused, but seeing Eugene's red face, she pulled her hand off his neck. "Since when could tickling be so dangerous?" Eugene rolled onto his side and coughed.

"You-weren't-tickling-me," He coughed out.

"What? Yes I was. Does tickling only work for girls? That's what you did to me, and it didn't hurt me." Eugene smiled.

"I was holding the _back_ of your neck. Not the front." Rapunzel gasped.

"Eugene! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-it was a mistake-I'm so sor-" Eugene put up a hand to stop her.

"It's fine, Rapunzel." Rapunzel sighed.

"Good. Well, now I know what it means to be ticklish. And I know that you're ticklish." She scooted towards Eugene, who immediately scooted backward.

"Rapunzel. No, stop. Don't come any closer!" Rapunzel, however, wasn't listening. She jumped at Eugene and began tickling him all over. They both laughed until they couldn't breath anymore. Rapunzel eventually stopped tickling him and collapsed onto him.

"You know what, Rapunzel?" Eugene asked, stroking her hair.

"What?"

"You're a really good tickler." He pressed his lips against hers and they smiled at one another.

"You know what, Eugene?"

"What?"

"You aren't so bad yourself."

"C'mon Rapunzel, tell me something I don't know," Eugene replied, with a smile. Not wanting to talk anymore, Rapunzel nuzzled her nose into Eugene's neck. He held her close to him and even let her tickle his neck. Well, for a little bit.

**Yay! That was my first ever Tangled fic. So please let me know how I did! Especially whether or not they were OOC. I tried hard to get them to be as in-character as possible! Since this was so much fun to write, I'm guessing I'm going to write more Tangled stories, so be on the lookout :D**


End file.
